Mudando Tudo
by Nathoca Malfoy
Summary: TERMINADA - Draco levava uma vidinha pobre, sem graça, sozinho e sem amigos. Era apaixonado por uma mulher casada Gina e estava se afundando na solidão. E se de repente, surgisse a chance de voltar no passado e mudar tudo? Uma DG narrada pelo Draco.
1. Trailer

_**TRAILER**_

--------------------------------

**ELA ERA A ESPOSA DE UM HOMEM QUE ELE ODIAVA...**

'- Bom dia, Potter.'

'- Bom dia, Malfoy.'

----------------------------------

**ELE ERA POBRE, ODIADO E SOLITARIO...**

Aparatou no seu apartamento trouxa, que era até um pouco grande, mas em nada se comparava ao luxo que tinha na Mansão Malfoy.

Acendeu a lareira e se aconchegou perto do fogo. Se sentia sozinho. Era uma pessoa sozinha...

----------------------------------

**MAS O QUE PARECIA UM PROBLEMA, FOI A SUA ****salvação.**

'- O quê? Quer que eu teste uma máquina idiota voltando no tempo? E se eu ficar preso lá? Tá maluca, Granger? Porquê não vai você?'

'- Por que eu sou sua chefe e estou mandando você ir!'

'- E porque não manda uma coruja, um sapo, sei lá?'

'- Por que corujas ou sapos não sabem fazer relatórios!'

-----------------------------------

**AGORA, ELE TINHA A OPORTINIDADE DE CONQUISTAR **

**A GAROTA DOS SEUS SONHOS...**

'- Porque... já faz algum tempo que eu queria dizer... eu sei que pode parecer estranho mas... eu amo você.'

'- Malfoy, muito engraçado! Agora, sai da minha frente que eu tenho mais o que fazer!'

---------------------------------

**E FAZER AS ESCOLHAS CERTAS!**

'- Por que essa mudança? Sempre acreditei que você queria ser um comensal.' – disse Dumbledore.

'- Vamos dizer que hoje eu acordei e vi todo o meu futuro e definitivamente, eu não gostei do que vi.'

-----------------------------------

**MAS ELE SABIA O QUE ERAM AS ESCOLHAS CERTAS?**

'- É assim que você quer que eu acredite em você, Malfoy? Azucrinando meus amigos?' – diz Gina

---------------------------------

**SEUS DIAS ESTAVAM CONTADOS.**

'- Gina... eu tenho que voltar... minha cabeça tá doendo muito! Parece que vai explodir! Por favor... cuida de mim... digo... do Draco. Eu... eu não sei como ele vai ficar quando eu voltar pro futuro... quando ele voltar a ter 14 anos.'

'- Pode deixar' – ela disse com os olhos cheios de lágrimas e se despediu com um beijo no rosto.

-------------------------------

**E AGORA, TODO MUNDO VAI TER QUE CALAR A BOCA!**

'- Cala a boca, Malfoy!' - disse Gina

'- Cala a boca Potter!' – disse Draco

'- Cala a boca você, Malfoy!' - disse Rony

'- Cala a boca você, Rony! E isso também serve pra você, Harry!' – disse Gina

'- Cala a boca você, Gina' – disse Hermione

'- Cala a boca você, Granger!' – disse Draco.

'- Ora! Cale a boca você, Draco!' – disse Gina.

--------------------------------

**SERÁ QUE ELE CONSEGUIRÁ MUDAR ALGUMA COISA?**

Acordou e olhou em volta... estava em um quarto de hospital...

A enfermeira sorriu pra ele e fez sinal para um grupo de pessoas que estavam do lado de fora. Depois da enfermeira sair, uma linda moça ruiva... com um corte de cabelo completamente diferente perguntou:

'- Você sabe quem eu sou, não é mesmo?'

'- Ginevra Weasley.'

'- Não... eu sou casada. Com quem?'

-------------------------------

**E SE VOCÊ PUDESSE VOLTAR NO TEMPO E MUDAR ALGUMA COISA,**

**O QUE VOCÊ MUDARIA???**

-------------------------------

_MUDANDO TUDO!_

_A mais nova fic de __**Nathoca Malfoy**_


	2. Prólogo

**MUDANDO TUDO **

**Draco levava uma vidinha pobre, sem graça, sozinho e sem amigos. Era apaixonado por uma mulher casada e estava se afundando na solidão. E se de repente, surgisse a chance de voltar no passado e mudar tudo?**

**Por Nathoca Malfoy**

------------------------------------------

**Prólogo**

'- Bom dia, Potter.'

'- Bom dia, Malfoy.'

Era assim todo o santo dia. Se cumprimentavam civilizadamente, mas era a única palavra que trocavam entre si. Ambos trabalhavam no ministério da magia, na regularização de artefatos mágicos. Era um trabalho interessante, pois ficavam sabendo das novidades do mundo mágico antes de todo mundo, mas por outro lado, a parte burocrática era um saco!

Draco olhava todo dia sua colega de trabalho. Sim, Potter era sua colega de trabalho... Gina... Ginevra Molly Potter! Era uma linda ruiva! Alegre, divertida, confiante, amiga... Tinha dezenas de adjetivos para ela. Como ele se odiava por nunca ter tentado nada com a menina. Quem sabe se ele tivesse tentado, hoje ela não seria esposa do cicatriz.

Mas já estava consolado com seu destino...

Até aquela fatídica manhã...

----------------------------------------------

'- Malfoy, a chefe tá chamando.' – era Lindsay, sua colega de trabalho. Já tinha dado uns amassos nela. Mas nada mais que isso. Simplesmente sabia que ela não valia a pena. Acabaram terminando civilizadamente. Ás vezes Draco pensava se realmente tinha feito o certo. Era um solteirão, tinha 35 anos e não namorava ninguém. Seus relacionamentos se resumiam, no máximo, a 2 dias.

Odiava aquela chefe chata... Granger... poderia ter chefe pior? Não... não poderia!

Mas tinha que trabalhar. O burro do seu pai tinha apoiado Voldemort e os poucos bens que tinham sobrado estavam bloqueados pelo ministério. Pelo menos tinha conseguido um trabalho descente. Mas cada vez que tinha que olhar para a Granger como subordinado, aumentava a certeza de que aquele não era um trabalho descente, não para um Malfoy.

'- Tenho um trabalho importante pra você. É uma espécie de máquina do tempo. Só que não é como o gira-tempo. Essa máquina volta anos no tempo. Por isso, ela pode mudar significativamente a vida de alguém. Mas é claro, que será usada para fins científicos.'

'- Tá Granger, e onde eu entro?'

'- Você vai testar a máquina.'

'- O quê? Quer que eu teste uma máquina idiota voltando no tempo? E se eu ficar preso lá? Tá maluca, Granger? Porquê não vai você?'

'- Por que eu sou sua chefe e estou mandando você ir!'

'- E porque não manda uma coruja, um sapo, sei lá?'

'- Por que corujas ou sapos não sabem fazer relatórios! Agora, passa no departamento de pacotes e peça este.' – disse passando um papel assinado para ele – 'Leve para a sua casa e teste-o. Está dispensado uma semana do serviço, mas me volte com relatórios precisos sobre a viagem. E mais uma coisa... você sabe que não pode alterar o passado, não é? Tudo que você fizer por lá pode modificar completamente o futuro.'

'- Sim, Granger, eu sei disso. Não sou burro.'

'- Ótimo, porque estou confiando em você.'

-------------------------------------------------

Aparatou no seu apartamento trouxa, que era até um pouco grande, mas em nada se comparava ao luxo que tinha na Mansão Malfoy.

Acendeu a lareira e se aconchegou perto do fogo. Se sentia sozinho. Era uma pessoa sozinha...

Olhou o embrulho e de repente pensou se poderia conversar com o seu "eu" do passado. Se ele pudesse falar para o "ele" do passado que ele acabaria daquela forma... se ele soubesse, faria tanta coisa diferente. Começaria ignorando seu pai e saindo da casa dele o mais rápido possível. Abandonaria o nome Malfoy, seria deserdado se fosse necessário. Falaria com a sua mãe que as idéias do seu pai eram idiotas. Quem sabe assim, se ela não o seguisse, talvez estivesse viva.

Arrumaria uma namorada. Uma namorada descente, uma que ele pudesse ficar ao lado para a vida inteira. Quem sabe a própria Gina? Contaria para o "Draco" que o mundo fora de Hogwarts era completamente diferente. Não adiantava nada aquelas briguinhas que tinha na escola. Lá, era o maioral! Mas fora de Hogwarts... não lhe sobrara um mísero amigo.

Olhou então para o serviço que lhe esperava... saco! Além dos relatórios tinha que arriscar a própria pele testando aquela...

Máquina do tempo!!!

Ele tinha a chance de mudar tudo...

Estava bem ali, na frente dele...

-----------------------------------------------

_**--- Continua... ---**_

_**N/A:**_

_E aí, o que acharam da idéia?_

_Ah, essa fic vai ser INTEIRINHA narrada pelo Draco._

_Nunca vi uma fic assim aqui no fanfiction, então resolvi inovar... uma Draco/Gina narrada apenas pelo Draco! Hehehe!!!_

_Um beijão;_

_**.::Nathoca Malfoy::.**_

_**PS:**__ Quem ainda não leu _**"Eu só fui comprar pão..."**_ não sabe o que está perdendo! Não é Draco/Gina, mas é hilário! Por favor, leiam! É curtinha. Não vão se arrepender! Um beijão!_


	3. O início de tudo

**Capítulo 1 **

**O 1º dia - O início de tudo**

Draco pegou os papéis que estavam junto com a caixa e começou a ler. Havia o desenho de um objeto muito pequeno, parecia um relógio de pulso trouxa, mas com botões. Aprendeu rapidamente a mexer no negócio. Eram comandos bem simples. Só não haviam especificações de como era a viagem, então, resolveu se preparar.

Mal conseguiu dormir aquela noite, tamanha era a sua ansiedade. Acordou cedo no dia seguinte, pegou sua capa de invisibilidade, colocou sua varinha no bolso e programou o "relógio". Então, de olhos fechados, apertou a tecla que o levaria de volta á Hogwarts, há exatamente 19 anos atrás.

Foi quando desmaiou no meio da sala, deixando sua varinha e sua capa de invisibilidade... mas o relógio havia sumido.

---------------------------

Acordou em sua cama, no tão conhecido dormitório da Sonserina. Levantou de um susto, não esperava voltar ao tempo e acordar dentro do castelo. Foi quando olhou no espelho e teve um estalo. Ele era Draco Malfoy. Não o Draco do futuro, nos seus 35 anos, que trabalhava no Ministério da Magia. Mas o Draco do passado, com seus 16 anos de idade e... a marca negra no braço... Olhou para o seu braço e lá estava o relógio. Voltou para a cama e programou para voltar ao seu tempo rapidamente.

---------------------------

Levantou do chão da sala. A cabeça doía, devia ter batido feio. Olhou para a capa de invisibilidade e a varinha e sorriu, não precisava delas afinal.

"A Granger nunca vai aprovar esse troço, é perigoso demais!" – pensou.

"Como será que o Draco do passado estava?"

Pensando nisso, sentiu uma forte dor de cabeça.

"Então é assim que funciona esse troço? Tinha até efeito colateral aquilo! Já tinha experiência o suficiente pra fazer a droga do relatório!" Resolveu não fazer! Se seu plano funcionasse, ele nunca teria que entregar a droga daquele relatório mesmo!

Pegou o relógio e voltou... dessa vez, para 20 anos atrás... antes de ter aquela porcaria no seu braço!

--------------------------

Acordou novamente no seu dormitório em Hogwarts. Olhou-se no espelho. Por mais que soubesse o que iria acontecer, era estranho acordar e se ver bem mais novo. Resolveu que naquela semana, faria todas as mudanças necessárias para o resto de sua vida.

Colocou o seu uniforme e desceu para o café. Lá estavam seus "amigos" e professores. Dumbledore estava vivo. Snape também. Olhou para o "trio fantástico" e não pôde evitar fazer cara feia. Riu ao perceber que certas coisas nunca mudam.

Num canto, um pouco mais isolada, viu Gina na mesa da Lufa-Lufa conversando com Luna. Gina... tão pequenina... deveria ter 14 anos. Uma pré-adolecente... tá, uma adolescente. Se pegou pensando se aquilo não era pedofilia... Dane-se. Ele tinha só 15 anos. Hehehe!!!

Quando deu o horário das aulas, se viu indo até a sala de Dumbledore.

Parou no meio do caminho.

O que Draco... ele... quer dizer... o ele do passado faria quando lembrasse do que ele fez? Ai que complicado! Resolveu escrever uma carta no fim do dia, já que não dormiria no corpo de "15 anos". Mas... e se ele voltasse e o que ele fez "hoje" já afetasse seu futuro? Era melhor não arriscar. Voltaria ao seu corpo antigo no final da semana, quando tudo tivesse resolvido.

Foi com esses pensamentos confusos que chegou até a sala de Dumbledore.

'- Com licença professor.'

'- Entre Draco, me pergunto o que lhe trás aqui.'

'- Preciso de ajuda.'

'- Que tipo de ajuda?'

'- O senhor já sabe... eu... não quero ser um comensal. Mas meu pai provavelmente vai me forçar a ser um. Ou você-sabe-quem vai. Acredito que ele esteja na Mansão Malfoy.'

'- Mas Malfoy. Voldemort morreu, não é mesmo?'

Ficou quieto e tentou buscar na memória os acontecimentos de seu quinto ano em Hogwarts... no final do 4º.. Cedric Diggory...

'- Nós dois sabemos que ele não morreu. E tudo indica que vai haver uma batalha entre ele e o Potter e... eu odeio o Potter, mas definitivamente, não quero ser capacho do... você-sabe-quem.'

'- Eu posso te ajudar nisso, Malfoy. Mas você vai ter que me jurar lealdade.'

'- Eu juro. Tudo que eu peço é que me ajude. Se eu voltar pra casa no fim do ano, vou ser obrigado a virar um comensal.'

'- Você pode fugir, Malfoy. Mas ainda é menor de idade. Seu pai ainda tem sua guarda.'

"P...!!! Tinha esquecido dessa m...!!! Se menor de idade é f...!!!"

'- Então... não me resta outra escolha além de me tornar comensal?'

'- Eu posso te esconder no final do ano, mas aí, terá que abandonar Hogwarts.'

'- Então... eu vou ser um espião.'

'- Mas Malfoy, ser um espião é muito difícil. Tem que ter coragem.'

'- Não é porque eu sou um Sonserino que não tenho coragem. Snape é um ótimo espião para o senhor, não é?'

'- Ora... Snape não é mais comensal!'

'- Vamos professor, eu sei que é! E eu também posso ser. Eu apenas... não quero largar Hogwarts, mas também não quero ser comensal. E quando essa guerra estúpida acabar eu não quero ser taxado de comensal.'

'- Acho que eu já entendi o que quer dizer, Malfoy. Vou te ajudar. Mas vai ter que fazer o que eu disser.'

'- Farei.'

'- Vai fazer treinamentos... vai ter aulas de oclumência.'

'- Eu farei o que disser. Posso pedir mais um favor?'

'- Pode.'

'- Posso falar com a minha mãe? Vou contar a ela a minha decisão. Acredite o senhor ou não, ela não apóia o meu pai nisso, mas vai acabar se envolvendo também.'

'- Eu chamarei. Posso lhe fazer uma pergunta também?'

'- Claro.'

'- Por que essa mudança? Sempre acreditei que você queria ser um comensal.'

'- Vamos dizer que hoje eu acordei e vi todo o meu futuro e definitivamente, eu não gostei do que vi.'

'- Se essa mudança é pro seu bem, eu vou te apoiar, Draco. Vou fazer com que sua mãe receba uma coruja minha sem ninguém mais saber.'

'- Obrigado.'

'- Agora, pode ir pra aula. Leve esse recado ao professor Snape. Ele entenderá que você estava comigo.'

Draco foi caminhando pelas masmorras se sentindo mais leve. Definitivamente, tinha mudado uma parte importante do seu futuro.

Deu o recado a Snape a assistiu a aula feliz da vida! Admitiu para si mesmo que tinha saudade até mesmo das aulas de poções. Ignorou Crabe e Goyle o máximo que pôde, sabia que eram amigos falsos e que além de virarem comensais, iam sumir quando ele mais precisaria.

Na troca de aula viu Gina andando pelo corredor e não pôde evitar de seguir a menina.

Gina. Nos seus 14 anos...

Era linda! Estava começando a virar uma mulher. Draco então se lembrou de quão linda ela ficaria.

Gina saiu do castelo e com um pouco de distância, Draco a seguiu e a viu entrar na Floresta Proibida.

Foi com grande espanto que detrás de uma árvore, Draco viu Gina fazer carinho num Unicórnio.

'- Olá meu amigo!Estava com saudades? Eu sei, não pude vir esses dias. Estava tão atarefada com as lições de poções... mas não encontro ninguém para me ajudar. Eu sei, poderia pedir para Hermione, mas ela está tão preocupada com os NOMS que eu não sou nem maluca de atrapalhar.'

A menina parou um pouco e Draco não conseguiu evitar um sorriso. Era mesmo uma cena muito bonita... Gina e o unicórnio.

'- Hoje eu tive um sonho muito bonito... sonhei que eu estava aqui mesmo, conversando com você. Aí aparecia um homem lindo, vestido de príncipe encantado de histórias trouxas, sabe. Não, você não sabe. Mas é uma roupa engraçada! Voltando... ele dizia que era apaixonado por mim e me beijava... e aí nós íamos para o castelo dele e vivíamos felizes para sempre!'

Gina sorriu para o unicórnio e este abaixou sua cabeça até a mão de Gina, pedindo mais carinho.

Gina então afagou a cabeça do bichinho e começou a cantar e dançar sozinha na frente do unicórnio.

' _Foi você o sonho bonito que eu sonhei._

_Foi você, eu lembro tão bem,_

_Você, uma linda visão, _

_Que me fez sentir que o meu amor_

_Nasceu então._

_E aqui está você!_

_Somente você!_

_A mesma visão,_

_Aquela do sonho que eu sonhei!'_

Draco então não resistiu a cena tão linda e foi se aproximando de Gina.

'_Huuummm la lá! La lá! Lá lá lá lá lá lá, lá lá, lá lá!_

_E aqui está você! _

_Somente você!_

_A mesma visão!...'_

Draco então, já perto o suficiente para ser visto, cantou a última estrofe do coro da música.

'_Aquela do sonho que eu sonhei!'_

Gina levou um susto tão grande que por pouco não caiu pra trás. O unicórnio fugiu correndo.

'- QUE DROGA MALFOY! ASSUSTOU O UNICÓRNO! Por Merlim, o que você tá fazendo aqui?'

'- Nada Pot... digo...Weasely. Eu só estava aqui, pensando na vida quando te vi chegar e conversar com o unicórnio. Mas eu não resisti quando te vi cantar. Você canta muito bem.'

'- Malfoy, você tá bem? Tá mesmo me fazendo um elogio? Acho melhor você ir pra enfermaria!'

'- Você sempre vem aqui conversar com esse unicórnio? Não tem amigos, não?'

'- E você, vem sempre pensar na vida aqui sozinho? Não tem amigos não?'

'- Calma Weasley! Eu só queria conversar com você! Tá bom, eu confesso, eu te segui até aqui!'

'- Que legal, Malfoy! Pra quê?' – perguntou azeda.

'- Porque... já faz algum tempo que eu queria dizer... eu sei que pode parecer estranho mas... eu amo você.'

'- Malfoy, muito engraçado! Agora, sai da minha frente que eu tenho mais o que fazer!'

'- Hoje Gina, - Malfoy disse segurando a mão da menina – eu conversei com Dumbledore e pedi ajuda para não ser obrigado a virar um comensal.'

'- Mentira. Eu não acredito em você.'

'- Então pergunte a ele. E sabe qual foi o meu motivo maior? Você! Eu te amo, Gina. E vou fazer o que eu puder para que você me ame também!'

'- Malfoy, você pirou!' – Gina disse saindo.

'- Estou esperando uma coruja sua hoje á noite!' – Draco disse quando a menina passou por ele.

Ficou ali ainda um tempo. Mal acreditou no que tinha feito. Definitivamente, estava mudando tudo na sua vida! Ainda ficou um tempo olhando para a floresta proibida e alguns minutos depois, resolveu voltar para o resto de suas aulas. Estava voltando para o castelo quando esbarrou com o trio maravilha e não conseguiu resistir á tentação:

'- Ora ora, se não é o trio maravilha de Hogwarts!E então Weasley, como vão os seus coelhos, digo, irmãos?'

'- Dá um tempo, Malfoy!' – disse Hermione azeda.

'- Acho que ouvi um mosquitinho zumbir!' – Draco disse zombeteiro.

'- Acho que ouvi uma doninha falar!' – disse Hermione devolvendo no mesmo tom.'

Draco então se lembrou que no final do seu 4ºano tinha sido transformado em uma doninha. "Ai que ódio!"

'- Quem é você pra falar qualquer coisa? Sua sangue ruim!'

'- Cala a boca Malfoy!' – disse Harry que até o momento não tinha se pronunciado.

'- Vamos,' - disse Hermione – 'esse cara não vale a pena.'

E os três iam saindo quando Gina apareceu e disse:

'- É assim que você quer que eu acredite em você, Malfoy? Azucrinando meus amigos?'

'- Que amigos, Weasley? Você é sempre deixada de fora!'

'- Cala a boca, Malfoy! Você é mesmo um hipócrita! Um falso! Um mentiroso!'

'- O que tá acontecendo aqui? Do que vcs tão falando!' – disse Harry

'- Cala a boca Potter!' – disse Draco – 'Isso é entre eu e a Weasley.'

'- Cala a boca você, Malfoy! A Gina é minha irmã! Eu digo quem tem o direito de se meter ou não e com certeza não é você!'

'- Cala a boca você, Rony!' – disse Gina – 'Você não manda na minha vida! E isso também serve pra você, Harry!'

'- Cala a boca você, Gina' – disse Hermione – 'O Rony e o Harry só estavam tentando te defender!'

'- Quem você pensa que é pra mandar alguém de sangue puro calar a boca? Cala a boca você, Granger!' – disse Draco.

'- Ora! Cale a boca você, Draco! Próxima vez que disser algo tão preconceituoso, eu vou azarar você!' – disse Gina vermelha.

'- Eu só estava tentando te defender!' – disse Draco.

'- Calem a boca vocês todos! P...! Eu não preciso que ninguém me defenda!' – Gina explodiu.

'- Gina, acredita em mim.'

'- Desculpa Draco, mas tá difícil. E se você quiser que eu acredite mesmo em você, é bom começar parando de azucrinar meus amigos! E vocês três, parem de se meter na minha vida!' – Gina disse morrendo de raiva e saiu andando, dando as costas para os 4.

'- Trégua,' – disse Draco deixando os três boquiabertos – 'mas que esteja bem claro que é porque a Gina pediu porque eu continuo odiando vocês três!'

Draco então saiu em direção á sala de História da Magia se roendo de raiva por dentro.

-------------------------------------

Na hora do almoço, Draco não conseguiu tirar os olhos de Gina. Ficava se perguntando se tinha estragado tudo essa dúvida o estava consumindo. Á noite, na hora do jantar, foi a mesma coisa. Ela era tão linda... e ficaria mais linda ainda! Gina era uma verdadeira deusa...

Foi com grande pena que ele subiu para o seu dormitório na Sonserina para fazer seu dever de casa. E foi com grande espanto que ele recebeu uma coruja no seu quarto com um berrador nela.

Abriu-o meio que automaticamente...

"PÁRA DE ME SECAR, SUA DONINHA LOIRA!!! TÁ PENSANDO QUE EUNÃO SENTI SEU OLHAR EM CIMA DE MIM O DIA TODO?"

Draco riu por dentro... e por fora também. Mas resolveu que só responderia a coruja na manhã seguinte, quando ela já estivesse mais calma.

Terminou o seu dever e foi se deitar. Amanhã seria outro dia.

-------------------------------------

**Fim do 1º Capítulo!**

_**N/A:**_ _Leiam o trailer! Eu o coloquei antes do prólogo! Tá emocionante! Coloquei até uma cena que só vai estar no capítulo 6 da fic... e uma cena do final... hehehe... não inteira, é claro! Só pra aguçar a curiosidade de vocês!_

_Tá, demorou. Eu sei... e sei também que não deve tá nenhuma maravilha. Meus primeiros capítulos sempre não ficam muito bons... mas a tendência é melhor muito, podem confiar!_

_O roteiro da fic já tá quase pronto. Até agora, já tem material para 6 capítulos. Falta só digitar, né? Vão ser 7._

_Eu prometo que vou fazer o possível para escrever mais rápido. Mas é que agora eu arrumei um emprego (finalmente) e vai ficar mais difícil._

_Ah, pra quem não lembrou... essa é a música daquele filme da Disney, lembram? "A Bela Adormecida!"... E aí, lembraram da cena da floresta no filme? Da Princesa Aurora com o Príncipe Filipe? Então... acho que esse é o único príncipe encantado que tem nome!_

_Quem tá acompanhando a história da minha mãe... ela já está em casa e está bem. Vou publicar tudo direitinho como se fosse um capítulo extra na história "O Dom de Amar". Então, se vcs receberem um alerta dessa história não estranhem..._

_Só adiantando... ela adorou os comentários. Ela riu á beça do que vcs escreveram... e gostou mais ainda de saber que tinha gente do país todo (e até de Portugal) torcendo por ela. Obrigada. Obrigada mesmo!_

_Bom, é isso._

_Sugestões, críticas... estou aberta á idéias!_

**E pra quem tá acompanhando essa fic...**

**Se preparem, porque eu posso garantir que ela vai ter um final surpreendente... diferente do que todo mundo tá esperando!**

_Um beijão;_

**.::Nathoca Malfoy::.**

-------------------------------------


	4. A ruguinha no canto do teu olho

**N/A: Algumas coisinhas antes de começar a fic!**

**DESCULPEM:** Antes de mais nada... desculpem pela demora. Eu comecei a trabalhar e as coisas ficaram um pouco mais difíceis... juntou tudo com a festa de 1 ano do meu filho e aí... vcs imaginam.

**FESTA DE 1 ANO DO MEU FILHO:** Ah, mandei as fotos da festinha pra Chunli e pra Manu. Se mais alguém quiser as fotos, é só mandar uma mensagem pra mim da minha página do fanfiction. Com e-mail tá?

**MINHA MÃE:** E mais uma coisinha... eu sei que fiquei de dar satisfação sobre a minha mãe e não dei. Bom, ela fez a cirurgia na mão,, ficou um tempo com o gesso e agora tá fazendo fisioterapia pra voltar os movimentos. Ela adorou as mensagens de vcs que eu levei no hospital e ficou lendo pra todo mundo que tava internado na enfermaria junto com ela (risos). Ela se matou de rir quando leu uma das mensagens que dizia que ela poderia estar sem dentes... e outra também que foi um texto enorme... esse ela leu umas 20 vezes... hehehe... pra todos os pacientes. Mas o que ela mais gostou mesmo, foi de ver que mó galera tava torcendo por ela. E de todos os lugares do país... e até de Portugal. Ela até falou pra mim ver se eu conseguia o endereço de vcs pra mandar uma lembrancinha (risos). Eu falei pra ela que ia tentar conseguir o e-mail. Bom, muito obrigada pelas mensagens!

**AJUDEM UMA LEITORA:** Alguém aí lembra de uma fic que o Malfoy era um demônio e que a Gina invocava o demo pra ajudar ela com o Harry e o Malfoy aparecia? Gente, eu comecei a ler, não terminei e esqueci o nome da fic... alguém aí lembra?

**AGORA VAMOS LOGO Á FIC!!!**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capítulo 2**

**O 2º Dia**

**A ruguinha do lado do teu olho**

Draco acordou bem e correu para o espelho para ter certeza de que ele era ele... e sorriu ao ver que tinha 14 anos. Tomou um banho daqueles que lavam a alma, se arrumou e correu para escrever uma carta para Gina.

-----------

_Me desculpe. Não era a minha intenção. Mas eu simplesmente não consegui tirar os olhos de você. Foi difícil pra mim tomar a decisão de te contar tudo o que sinto, então, por favor, acredite em mim. Antes eu tinha medo do que as pessoas pensariam... já que como você mesma disse, eu sou um Malfoy. Mas isso não é assim tão estranho quando somos só você e eu... Draco e Ginevra. Por você, eu enfrente o que for. Eu te amo de verdade!_

_Com amor;_

_Draco Malfoy_

_---------------_

Draco sorriu para a carta e a enviou. Estava arrumando seus livros para sair quando recebeu a resposta:

_-----------------_

_Eu não acredito em uma só palavra. Você é um tremendo mentiroso! Eu não sei aonde quer chegar com isso tudo, mas uma coisa eu tenho certeza: Você não vai me fazer de idiota!!!_

_Ginevra Weasley_

_----------------_

Rabiscou num pedaço de papel o mais rápido que pôde. Sua coruja cinza já estava reclamando quando Draco praticamente implorou que ela voasse depressa.

_--------------_

_Confie em mim. Eu amo você! Pra quem você quer que eu diga isso pra você acreditar? Eu demorei pra perceber e demorei mais ainda pra tomar uma iniciativa. Ah se você soubesse o quanto... Mas hoje, eu tenho essa chance de te dizer tudo e eu não vou aceitar que você simplesmente não acredite em mim. Eu amo você! Amo mais do que tudo!_

_Com todo amor;_

_Draco Malfoy_

-------------

Ficou impaciente depois de enviar, pois sabia que a resposta chegaria. E chegou mesmo.

-----------------

_Tá... se eu disser que acredito na sua ladainha, você me deixa tomar café?_

_Ginevra Weasley_

---------------

Draco ficou um pouco chateado, mas respondeu assim mesmo.

--------------

_Será mesmo que eu não tenho a mínima chance com você? O que é que eu vou ter que fazer pra você ver que gente foi feito um pro outro? Eu posso te dizer tudo que você gosta, as músicas que você curte e até mesmo as bandas trouxas. Posso falar das matérias que você detesta e das que você gostas também. Posso falar qualquer coisa sobre você... e posso falar sobre mim também... Posso falar que eu adoro esse seu jeitinho moleca, o jeito como você passa geléia na torrada e como isso me faz rir porque você é desajeitada até pra isso. Posso falar que seu maior sonho e ser capa da "Teen Witch" e que você vai realizá-lo pelo menos 3 vezes. Posso dizer que você quer muito ser mãe e que... eu poderia ficar aqui a manhã toda dizendo como você é maravilhosa, mas eu sei que você não vai ficar esperando muito se eu não mandar essa carta logo. Eu te amo, Gina. Por favor, acredita!_

_Com todo amor;_

_Draco Malfoy_

--------------

Sentou na cama com as mãos na cabeça e já ia começando a chorar de desespero... sua viagem no tempo parecia que não ia adiantar nada... foi quando sua coruja voltou completamente indignada com o tanto que estava trabalhando e foi logo levantando a pata para Draco.

--------------

_Tá... agora eu acredito. Quem te falou que quero sair na capa da "Teen Witch" se eu nunca contei isso pra ninguém? Ah quanto tempo você tá ouvindo minhas conversas com o Snow (unicórnio)? Quero te encontrar depois do almoço no mesmo lugar de ontem. É melhor que você não demore._

_Ginevra Weasley_

--------------

Draco deu um sorrisão de orelha á orelha e rabiscou no papel sua resposta. A coruja nem se mexeu. Só depois de prometer um pedação de pão do café da manhã que ela resolveu entregar o bilhete.

--------------

_Pode ter certeza que eu estarei lá. Você não vai se arrepender de me dar essa chance. Eu te amo muito, vou passar a manhã toda pensando em você... assim como tenho pensando todos os dias nos últimos anos._

_Com todo meu amor;_

_Draco Malfoy_

---------------

A resposta veio instantânea.

------------------

_Não se empolga... você só tem 14 anos de idade pelo que eu saiba... Até lá. Ah... e bom café. Estou descendo agora e é melhor fazer isso também ou vamos ter que escolher entre comer ou perder a primeira aula._

_Ginevra Weasley_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco desceu para o café e era pura felicidade.Olhou para Gina na mesa da Grifinória e sorriu. Mal podia acreditar que ia se encontrar com ela mais tarde. Gina lhe retribuiu o sorriso e ele por pouco não cai literalmente da cadeira. Estava nas nuvens... Gina era tudo pra ele. Tudo que importava nessa vida!

Quando estava indo para a aula, foi parado por Snape.

'- Me acompanhe, Sr. Malfoy.'

'- Onde vamos, professor?'

'- Á sala de Dumbledore. Sua mãe o espera.'

Por um momento, Draco gelou. Não sabia bem o que dizer á mãe dele... mas não tinha escolha. Era chegada a hora.

Entrou na sala de Dumbledore de cabeça erguida... pediu aos dois que se retirassem e quando ficou frente a frente com sua mãe, respirou fundo e a abraçou. Não pôde evitar as lágrimas e sabia que sua mãe ia achar tudo aquilo mais do que estranho, mas depois de vê-la morta... depois de tantos anos... uma chance á mais de vê-la novamente... era tudo que ele precisava. Mas sabia que o assunto a ser discutido poderia salvar a vida dela.

'- O que houve Draco? Você não chora.'

'- Me desculpe mãe, mas eu tenho algo muito importante pra falar com a senhora e queria um abraço antes de mais nada.'

'- Não estou te repreendendo pelo abraço. Me diz, o que é que te faz chorar desse jeito?'

'- Mãe... eu decidi não ser comensal.'

'- Como?'

'- É isso mesmo que você ouviu! E eu vim pedir... eu vim implorar pra senhora não apoiar o pai nisso. Vamos fugir. Nós podemos pedir proteção da ODF.'

'- Não... não podemos. Seu pai se arrependeu do que fez... mas agora... agora ele está preso á eles. Todos nós estamos! Se eu sair... se você sair... seu pai morre.'

'- E se você ficar, você também morre, mãe!'

Dizendo isso, Draco abraçou a mãe forte mais uma vez e recomeçou a chorar.

'- Draco... o que é que tá acontecendo com você? Olha filho... eu não sei direito de onde você tirou tudo isso mas... nós não temos escolha! Eu não tenho escolha. Eu vou ficar ao lado do seu pai, mesmo que isso custe a minha própria vida. Mas você... eu não vou te obrigar a ficar e lutar. Você pode fugir; peça ajuda á ordem se prefirir... Eu vou te amar pra sempre Draco. Eu não se que conversa maluca foi essa mas... eu vou te apoiar. Mas por favor, finja que eu não sei de nada.'

'- Mãe... eu não quero perder você denovo.'

'- Draco, você não quer me contar algo, querido? Vamos... conte. Eu sei que você sabe alguma coisa que eu não sei... que essa decisão não surgiu do nada!'

'- Tá. Mãe... eu sou o Draco. Mas não o Draco de 14 anos, o Draco de 35 anos. Eu trabalho no Ministério da Magia e minha chefe, que é a Granger, me pediu para testar uma máquina do tempo idiota. O Potter venceu essa guerra. O pai e você... vocês...'

'- Continua... Por que você trabalha no ministério e é subordinado da Granger... nós não precisamos trabalhar.'

'- O pai investiu todo o dinheiro dele na volta de Voldemort. Os poucos bens que sobraram estão bloqueados pelo ministério há anos... eu estou falido. Não tenho amigos nem mulher nem filhos nem ninguém. Eu sou apaixonado por uma mulher casada. Ginevra Molly Weasley Potter... é, a esposa do Potter... a Gina. É esse o meu futuro, mãe. É por isso que eu to fazendo tudo isso.'

Draco ia começar a chorar novamente quando sua mãe o puxou e o abraçou. Draco então começou a chorar de vez... parecia que ia desidratar... Notou então que sua mãe também estava chorando e viu quando ela limpou as lágrimas e sorriu.

'- Draco, Draco, Draco... se a Granger sabe disso você está despedido!'

Draco deu um meio sorriso e limpou as lágrimas.

'- Primeiro: Não conte isso á Dumbledore... se você mudar alguma coisa, possa ser que Potter não vença e isso é extremamente importante. Segundo: Por esse mesmo motivo, eu vou lutar com o seu pai, mas vou tomar cuidado extra pra não morrer, prometo. E terceiro: Trate de conquistar logo a ruiva!!! Concentre seus esforços nela e esqueça do resto. Vai ficar tudo bem!'

'- Mãe... não...'

'- Pode parar com isso, mocinho! Você vai ver... daqui a alguns anos eu vou estar cheia de netinhos loiros e ruivos correndo pela Mansão Malfoy. Agora vai.'

Os dois se abraçaram e ainda ficaram um tempo juntos, antes de Draco ir para a aula de poções e Dumbledore voltar á sala.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco saiu meio atordoado da conversa mas decidiu que iria á aula assim mesmo. Se sentou na ponta da mesa, perto da professora Sproud e longe da trupe da Sonserina.

Reparou que Harry, Mione e Rony se entreolharam, mas ignorou isso. Depois, resolveu puxar assunto, só pra ver a cara de espanto dos três.

'- Granger, por favor, pode me passar uma dessas luvas de dragão que estão atrás de vc?'

Hermione olhou com cara de sei lá o quê e passou as luvas para Draco.

'- Obrigado.'

'- Malfoy, vc tá bem?'

'- Nunca estive melhor.'

'- Tá bom, quem quer que seja que está usando poção polissuco e se fazendo passar pelo Malfoy, está ferrado porque eu vou grudar em vc na próxima hora e não vou deixá-lo beber nada!' – disse Mione.

'- Isso mesmo.' – disse Harry. Rony só concordou com a cabeça.

'- Tá legal Sangue Ruim, Testa Rachada e Coelho Weasley! Tá melhor assim pra vcs? E depois dizem que sou eu que não quero mudar.'

'- Nem adianta... tá ferrado pela próxima hora!' – disse Rony.

'- Tá bom, Weasley. Faça como quiser!'

Malfoy respondeu todas as perguntas da professora Sproud e conseguiu muitos pontos para a Sonserina.

Harry bateu no relógio quando dava uma hora e olhou para Malfoy... mas esse só levantou a sobrancelha e riu. Pra espantos dos três... que viam que aquele era mesmo Draco Malfoy.

Na saída da aula, encontrou Snape.

'- Malfoy, quero vc na minha sala depois do almoço.'

'- Desculpe professor, mas já tenho compromisso. Se for ás respeito das aulas de oclumência, quero começá-las na semana que vem.'

'- Mas Malfoy...'

'- Depois conversamos, professor.'

Draco correu para o dormitório da sonserina e viu que algumas pessoas olhavam pra ele com curiosidade e outra lhe viravam a cara mesmo. Sorriu e ignorou completamente, saindo para o almoço.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Não pode deixar de sorrir ao ver que Gina estava lá, olhando pra ele. Depois de um tempo, ela levantou e ele foi atrás. Chegaram ao local do encontro praticamente juntos.

'- Tá Malfoy... estamos aqui. Agora me conte como sabe tudo aquilo de mim.'

'- Gina, eu amo você. Tem coisas em você que só eu consigo enxergar... pode acreditar em mim. E sabe porque eu vejo tudo isso... porque o meu amor é sincero.'

'- Tá bom, Malfoy. Mas eu sei que tem muito mais coisas...e eu também sei que vc não quer me contar. Sempre que vc tá escondendo algo essa ruguinha aí do lado do seu olho fica franzida.'

'- Hein?'

'- É... sempre que vc tá armando alguma coisa pro Potter, pro meu irmão ou pra Granger, essa ruguinha aí franze e é por causa dela que eu não acredito em você... apesar do seu discurso estar muito bem feito. Eu não sei porque raios eu pensei que isso poderia ser verdade! Me dá licença, Malfoy.'

Gina ia saindo mas foi segurada pelo braço por Malfoy, que depois disso, se ajoelhou na frente dela. Gina, em choque, não conseguiu falar nada mas Draco, de cabeça baixa, apenas disse:

'- Eu conto a verdade. Mas vc precisa me jurar segredo! Mas por favor... deixa eu te conquistar primeiro... vc não sabe tudo que eu to passando por sua causa. Eu só queria expor meus sentimentos pra vc e queria que vc me desse uma chance por causa deles.

'- Chega Malfoy! Ou vc me conta logo ou nossa conversa termina aqui! Quem ama não mente, Malfoy. Ou vc acha que eu me interessaria por vc sabendo que tem uma mentira gigantesca atrás de tudo? É melhor vc começar logo!'

Malfoy então pegou na mão de Gina que não hesitou e a levou para um lugar mais reservado, a beira do lago. Se sentaram lado á lado. Gina ficou em silêncio enquanto Malfoy escolhia as palavras certas. Draco começou a jogar pedras no lago e depois de um tempo parou e olhou para o lago. Gina também estava olhando para o lago... foi aí que ele começou... olhando novamente para o lago.

'- Gina... eu... eu vim do futuro. Eu sou mesmo Draco Malfoy. Mas eu tenho 35 anos. No futuro... eu sou apaixonado por você, mas vc está casada com outro homem. Eu não sou nada importante... eu sou pobre, trabalho no ministério da magia. Meu pai perdeu todo nosso dinheiro na batalha contra Voldemort. Eu... tudo que me importa é você, Gina! Quando... quando a Granger me deu uma máquina do tempo pra eu fazer um relatório eu... eu achei que a vida tava me dando uma segunda chance...'

Gina estava com uma cara indecifrável...

Draco olhou sério pra ela e viu quando Gina respirou fundo antes de dizer:

'- Esta é a história mais fantástica que eu já ouvi.'

'- Gina... eu juro que eu não tô mentindo!'

'- Eu não disse que vc estava mentindo.'

'- Então... vc acredita em mim?'

'- Também não disse que eu acredito em você.'

'- ...'

'- Olha Draco, dá um tempo pra eu raciocinar, tá? Tá tudo muito confuso!'

'- ...'

Ficaram os dois olhando o lago, até que Gina olhou para Draco e esse, sentindo os olhos da menina em si, olhou para ela.

'- Tá... a Granger te deu uma máquina para testar e vc resolveu voltar no tempo pra cuidar da sua própria vida.'

'- É.'

'- A Granger é sua chefe?'

'- É... nós trabalhamos no departamento de invenções. Qualquer invenção ou feitiço novo passa por nós, sabe. Somos nós que testamos tudo. Na verdade sou eu. Ela só manda eu testar e fazer relatórios. E depois ela lê meus relatórios e vê se libera ou não pro mundo bruxo.'

Draco olha para o lado e vê que Gina estava segurando o riso.

'- O que foi?'

Gina então não agüentou e soltou uma gostosa gargalhada.

'- Draco Malfoy, subordinado da Mione... hahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!! Como eu queria viver pra ver isso!!!'

'- Você vê todos os dias! Nós trabalhamos juntos... a Granger também é sua chefe!'

Foi a vez de Draco sorrir um pouquinho. Gina parou de rir.

'- Tá... agora me diz: o Potter venceu Voldemort, senão a Mione nunca teria um cargo de chefia. Tivemos baixas?'

'- Algumas... mas... eu não quero falar sobre isso.'

'- Morreu alguém da minha família?'

'- Não vou falar quem morreu ou viveu, tá bem? Vc já sabe que a Mione, eu, você e o Potter estaremos vivos. Já é muita gente.'

'- Me diz agora.'

'- Não posso. Nós não podemos mudar o futuro. Eu... eu já estou fazendo muito tentando... Qualquer mudança agora pode fazer o Potter perder a guerra. Eu... eu só queria uma chance.'

'- Certo... você foi comensal?'

'- Fui... mas ainda não sou... estou tentando falar com a ODF para me proteger. Não quero ser comensal. É uma mancha muito grande que eu carrego todos os dias.'

'- E... o Harry...'

'- Eu sabia... eu aqui abrindo o meu coração pra vc e vc pensando no Harry... Olha Gina... eu vou embora. Todos os dias eu durmo e acordo pensando em você. Minha vida só vai ter um sentido se eu tiver você comigo. Vc não sabe como é viver sozinho e ver a mulher que vc ama todos os dias e chamá-la pelo nome de outro. Eu amo muito você, Gina. Eu já te disse a verdade. Se vc quiser me dar uma chance, eu... eu vou estar hoje á noite lá na floresta. Eu... eu vou esperar até a meia noite.'

'- Você já vai embora, sem nem ao menos tentar?'

'- Você me perguntou do Potter!'

'- Eu não posso estar curiosa, não?'

'- O que vc quer saber? Eu te vejo com os olhos vermelhos ás vezes, quando vou te dar bom dia. Você chora a noite... vai que é por causa do imbecil do seu maridinho?'

'- Do que é vc tá falando? Esqueceu que eu só tenho 14 anos? Eu não sei com quem vou me casar!'

'- Eu disse á você que seu sonho é ser capa da "Teen Witch" porque eu li nessa mesma revista que vc disse isso numa reportagem... vc vai ser capa dessa revista três vezes. Eu tenho várias pastas com recortes de jornal sobre você e o seu Potterzinho. Eu disse que seu sonho é ser mãe porque vc já declarou isso pra uma revista. Mas o seu Potterzinho é estéril. Você não vai ser mãe. E tem mais... ele tá sempre viajando. Praticamente duas semanas por mês. Já saiu num jornal que o Potter foi visto com a Chang na Índia, mas vcs processaram o jornal, embora... embora eles tivessem fotos numa câmera trouxa que vcs juraram ser falsas. Foi desde esse dia que vc começou a aparecer com os olhos vermelhos pela manhã.'

'-...'

'- O que foi? Sua vida também não me parece nenhum conto de fadas! Bom, pra todo o mundo bruxo parece. Mas pra mim, que te vejo todo dia pela manhã com os olhos vermelhos não.'

'- Como vc sabe que o Harry é estéril? Eu disse isso pra alguma revista?'

'- Não. Eu ouvi vc dizer isso pra Granger. Você deu a declaração de que seu sonho era ser mãe antes de saber do Potter.'

'- Mas... Por que eu sou tão famosa?'

'- Porque vc é uma escritora muito famosa.'

'- Eu sou escritora? De quê? Romances? Qual é o meu primeiro livro?'

'- "Uma história de Rumo Errado", é um romance trouxa, mas faz muito sucesso com as bruxas adolescentes.'

'- Tá brincando... eu já escrevi esse livro! Quando foi que eu publiquei?'

'- Foi o Potter que publicou. Ele fez uma surpresa vc. Vc quis matar ele. A verdade é que o Potter foi mesmo um bom marido até um tempo, depois que vc descobriu pelos jornais sobre a Chang, aí o casamento de vcs desandou, mas mesmo assim vcs continuam juntos já faz 5 anos.'

'- Vc diz que ele fazia de tudo por mim mas me traia, aí eu descobri e ele parou de fingir.'

'- Acredito que foi isso.'

'- Quem vc pensa que é pra dizer se eu sou feliz ou não no meu casamento? Pelo que eu entendi vc não é íntimo meu pra dizer isso!'

'- Eu acompanho sua vida desde sempre. Tenho cada recorte de jornal, cada revista, cada tudo de vc! Eu vivo escutando suas conversas com a Granger quando consigo. Já falei tudo que eu sei. Se vc não aparecer até a meia noite na floresta, eu vou embora.'

Draco ia virando as costas quando Gina correu até ele e pôs a mão em seu ombro. Draco virou.

'- Por que eu só tenho até a meia noite?'

'- Porque meu tempo aqui é curto. Eu não sei quanto tempo posso passar nesse corpo. Á cada dia eu tenho mais dor de cabeça e eu sei que isso é uma espécie de efeito colateral. Vai chegar um dia que eu não vou agüentar.'

'- Você... você me ama de verdade?'

'- Amo mais do que a minha vida!'

'- E porque... por que vc nunca me disse isso?'

'- Vc acreditaria?'

'- Eu estou acreditando agora.'

'- Vc tem a sua vidinha perfeita com o Potter perfeito. Eu... eu não sou nada, eu não posso oferecer nada a você, só o que eu sinto.'

'- Seu primeiro erro foi não ter tentado lá, no futuro. Seu segundo erro foi ter me contado sobre o Potter. Seu terceiro erro foi ter me julgado tão fútil á ponto de não te ouvir só porque vc é pobre.'

'- Gina... vc tem tudo ao lado do Harry. Menos o amor dele. Eu não tenho como saber até que ponto isso é importante pra vc. Ele te ajudou a realizar todos os seus sonhos. E tudo que eu posso oferecer pra vc lá... é um apartamento trouxa e uma vida simples do lado de um simples empregado do ministério.'

'- E o seu amor, né? Draco... eu acredito em cada palavra que você disse. Não acho certo o que você fez. Acredito que vc poderia ter resolvido tudo lá mesmo. Mas já que vc tá aqui... não custa nada tentar. Não precisa ir me esperar lá hoje á noite. A minha resposta é sim. Eu vou deixar vc tentar me conquistar nesse tempo que vc tem aqui.'

'- Gina... você não vai se arrepender, eu juro.'

'- Mas... quando vc for embora... o que vai acontecer com vc aqui?'

'- Eu não sei... talvez você possa me dizer daqui a 35 anos, pra eu fazer um relatório completo.'

'- Besta!' – Gina disse rindo '- O que vai acontecer comigo?'

'- Bom, já que eu vou deixar vc completamente apaixonada por mim, acho que se eu não me lembrar de nada, vc vai ter que me mostrar o quanto é maravilhosa.'

'- Sei... E se vc não quiser saber de mim e eu decidir que vou ficar com o Potter?'

'- Não pense nisso.'

Draco sorriu para Gina e a abraçou. Sentiu Gina um pouco tensa mas percebeu que a menina relaxou quando essa se aninhou no seu peito. Se separou um pouco de Gina e perguntou:

'- Posso?'

Gina abaixou a cabeça um pouco envergonhada e respondeu que sim com um gesto de cabeça.

Draco então levantou o rosto da menina e viu que ela ia oferecer-lhe os lábios, mas para o espanto da garota e para o seu próprio, apenas beijou-lhe a testa de leve e ofereceu-lhe a mão.

Sentiu a confusão da menina, mas mesmo assim á conduziu para o castelo. Foram no mais absoluto silêncio. Gina um pouco confusa e Draco rindo por dentro. Não tinha contado para a menina que essa era uma cena de mais um de seus romances... e que ele tinha lido todos!

Beijou a mão da menina antes de entrarem no castelo. A tarde já estava pela metade. Cada um foi para o salão comunal da sua casa com a promessa de se encontrarem na torre de astronomia após o jantar.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'- Meus caros alunos, como todos sabem amanhã nós vamos ter uma visita á Hogsmead. Por favor, comportem-se. As carruagens sairão logo após o café da manhã. Obrigado.'

As palavras de Dumbledore foram música ao ouvido do Draco que no mesmo instante olhou para Gina que sorriu. Já sabia bem o que fazer.

**--- FIM DO 2º CAPÍTULO---**

**N/A:** E aí, galera, valeu esperar? Eu juro que fiz o meu melhor. **O capítulo de Hogsmead já está todo pronto na minha cabeça**... então acredito que ele vai sair mais rápido pq quando uma coisa tá na sua cabeça... é fogo! Parece que bate até sair!

Ah, pro próximo capítulo, vou subir um pouco a classificação da fic... ou não.

O Livro que eu citei que a Gina escreveu existe... só que fui eu que escrevi! Eu já tentei publicar, mas nenhuma editora me quis... buááááááá!!! Então, enquanto eu não arrumo uma grana pra publicar por mim mesma, eu publico ele por aqui mesmo. Eu transformo num Draco e Gina UA, pode ser? Fica sendo a próxima fic. Vou ver se mais tarde faço um trailer.

_Um beijão;_

_**.::Nathoca Malfoy::.**_


	5. Ajeitando a Vida em Hogsmead

**Capítulo 3**

**O 3º Dia**

**Ajeitando a vida em Hogsmead**

Draco acordou um pouco mais cedo naquela manhã. Vasculhou as suas coisas (já que não lembrava onde tinha guardado nada) e ajuntou tudo que conseguiu achar de valor. Colocou tudo num saco verde de veludo, inclusive dinheiro. Separou uma chave que achou numa das gavetas do criado mudo e colocou-a no bolso sorrindo.

Começou a rascunhar uma carta pra ele mesmo:

-------------

_Oi Draco, aqui é você._

-------------

Rasgou. "Não... Muito besta! Que começo ridículo!" - pensou

--------------

_Draco, por incrível que pareça essa carta é você mesmo que está escrevendo!_

--------------

Ragou. "Nossa, que idiota! Até parece que eu não escrevo cartas!"

-------------

_Draco, por favor, acredite nessa carta._

--------------

Rasgou. " Por favor não funciona... se eu lesse uma carta minha não ia acreditar que eu usei 'por favor'... não com 14 anos!"

---------------

_Draco, seu idiota! É você mesmo que tá escrevendo pra você!_

--------------

Rasgou rindo.

-------------

_Draco, eu sei que parece meio estranho e que você não vai se lembrar, mas é você mesmo que está escrevendo essa carta. Por favor, leia até o final, é extremamente importante._

-------------

Olhou a carta. "É, tá melhorando." Riscou o por favor.

-------------

_Draco, eu sei que parece meio estranho e que você pode não se lembrar, mas é você mesmo que está escrevendo essa carta. Leia até o final, é extremamente importante._

_Eu sou você com 35 anos. Você pode não lembrar, mas eu assumi o seu corpo por alguns dias. Você pode constatar pelos seus pergaminhos (eu freqüentei suas aulas e fiz suas lições)._

-------------

"Aff... parece que eu tô escrevendo uma carta pra a Hermione!" – Riscou as observações em parênteses. "Agora vou escrever o que eu andei fazendo por aqui".

-------------

_Draco, eu sei que parece meio estranho e que você pode não se lembrar, mas é você mesmo que está escrevendo essa carta. Leia até o final, é extremamente importante._

_Eu sou você com 35 anos. Você pode não lembrar, mas eu assumi o seu corpo por alguns dias. Você pode constatar pelos seus pergaminhos._

_Voltei ao tempo porque tive a oportunidade de mudar algumas coisas em sua (minha) vida. É, seu (meu) futuro não é nada bom. Resumindo, seu (meu) "querido" pai, Lúcio, perdeu toda a sua fortuna apoiando Voldemort, que por fim perdeu a guerra pro "Testa Rachada". Sua (minha) mãe morreu na guerra. Você (eu) gosta há anos de uma mulher proibida pra você (mim): primeiro porque é casada com o Potter, e segundo... porque é a Weasley!_

_Eu estou tentando arrumar as coisas por aqui pra minha (sua) vida. _

_Primeiro: Falei com o Dumbledore. Eu (você) não tenho nenhum papel especial nessa guerra, portanto, não tenho porque lutar. Por isso, não quero ser um comensal. Se você voltar pra casa no fim desse ano, sabe que vai ser inevitável. Snape quer te dar aulas de oclumência. Aceite!_

_Segundo, falei com Narcisa. É, sua (minha) mãe. Ela acreditou em mim (você) e sabe que eu sou do futuro. Ela vai lutar assim mesmo, mas me prometeu mais cuidado._

_Terceiro, se prepare para o choque: você está namorando Gina Weasley!_

------------

Olhou para a carta com um olhar satisfeito e um meio sorriso. Olhou para seu relógio e viu que estava em cima da hora. Guardou a carta em suas vestes e saiu correndo para o café. Depois terminava a carta.

Encontrou Gina no "Great Hall". (N/A: gente, desculpa... meu velho problema com traduções). Tomaram café cada um em sua mesa, mas não deixou de notar a cara de espanto das pessoas quando foi até a mesa da Grifinória e ofereceu a mão para Gina, que a aceitou. Os dois saíram de mãos dadas até as carruagens.

'- Draco, tá tudo bem? Você tá tão estranho hoje!'

'- Não é nada, Gina. É só que... eu tenho algumas coisas pra fazer hoje e... eu queria muito ficar com você!'

'- Mas... eu não posso estar ao seu lado?'

'- Pode sim. O que eu quis dizer é que... eu só queria me preocupar com nós dois mas... meu tempo aqui é curto!Eu tenho que mudar o meu futuro inteiro em alguns dias. Mas o mais importante: a mulher que eu amo está aqui comigo!'

'- O futuro me assusta! Agora eu tô aqui com você mas... ah, sei lá! Você é tão gentil e carinhoso... o Draco... ele passa longe disso. É como se... ah, você me entendeu, né?'

Draco puxou Gina para um abraço e sussurrou no seu ouvido:

'- Eu amo você! Vamos rezar para que Merlin permita que eu lembre de tudo e não faça nenhuma burrada!'

'- Sim, vamos pedir a Merlim.'

A carruagem partiu e ambos continuaram abraçados, curtindo a presença um do outro pelo resto do caminho.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chegaram em Hogsmead e caminharam pelas ruas de mãos dadas. Draco passou em uma mercearia e comprou algumas coisas para o café da manhã. Gina não entendeu muito bem mas deixou quieto. Foi quando Draco começou a ir por uma área mais residencial do vilarejo.

'- Onde estamos indo?' – perguntou Gina um tanto curiosa. – 'Algum piquenique?'

'- Não... você já vai ver. Estamos quase chegando.'

Draco parou em uma casinha acolhedora, com um jardim bem cuidado na frente e um portãozinho baixo de madeira. A casa tinha as paredes na cor azul claro e alguns detalhes em branco em volta das portas e janelas. Um lugar perfeito para uma pequena família. Draco então tirou a chave do bolso e abriu o portãozinho. Gina não pôde deixar de sorrir ao entrar. Ao lado avistou um balanço e imaginou quem se embalançava ali.

'- É... era meu.' – Draco disse ao notar o sorriso de Gina.

Abriu a porta da frente. Gina não pôde disfarçar o encanto. Estavam em uma sala linda. Gina logo se sentou ao piano, que estava no canto da sala.

'- Você toca?'

'- Um pouco. Meu pai uma vez trouxe um teclado pra casa. Foi engraçado porque não temos eletricidade na toca e não tinha como ligar. Então tive que buscar um feitiço pra fazer funcionar. Foi quando comecei a me interessar por música. Fiz algumas aulas, mas não toco muito bem... só sei a mão direita!'

'- E qual é a sua música favorita?'

'- Ah... eu gosto de uma assim: si mi, sol fa mi, si la, fa, mi, sol fa ré, fa si... si mi, sol fa mi, si ré, ré do, fa do, si si si, fa mi.'

(imaginem aqui a música tema do Harry Potter... acho que o nome é "Hedwiges Theme")

Draco ficou encantado ao ver Gina cantarolando as notas. Não conhecia esse lado de Gina.

'- Isso eu não sabia... vc canta!'

'- Não... eu não... só queria mostrar a música.Vou tocar esse trecho pra você.'

Gina então tocou e Draco não pôde evitar um sorriso bobo na cara. Depois que a menina terminou, Draco continuou a música de onde ela havia parado, com as duas mãos. Gina começou a tocar junto com ele. Tocaram a música á três mãos.

Dessa vez, foi Draco que notou um sorriso bobo na cara de Gina olhando pra ele.

'- Eu comecei a ter aulas de piano com 20 anos. Engraçado né? Eu só tenho 14 agora...'

'- Mas... por quê?'

'- Sei lá... depois que acabou a guerra e meus pais morreram... eu fui morar num apartamento trouxa e tinha uma vizinha que tinha um piano de cauda. Eu achava maravilhoso ela tocando. Me lembrava muito a minha mãe. Ás vezes eu ia lá pedir pra ela tocar.'

'- Vizinha?'

'- Uma senhora viúva de 70 anos, sua ciumenta!'

'- Eu não disse nada!'

'- Então ela se ofereceu pra me dar aulas... e eu aceitei. Estudava piano todos os dias depois do trabalho. Agora ela já está com 85 anos. E continua me dando aulas. Já faz 15 anos que eu estudo.'

'- Nossa, bastante tempo.'

'- Você deveria voltar a estudar. Eu acho esse instrumento trouxa fascinante.'

'- Por que tem um piano aqui?'

'- Minha mãe... ela tocava. Mas meu pai não gostava muito. Então ela vinha pra cá quando tava com saudade dessas teclas.'

Draco então levantou do piano e começou a olhar os porta retratos da estante. Era uma casa de "veraneio", mas parecia um lar.

'- É você aqui?' – Gina falou pegando um porta retrato com uma foto de um neném loirinho que sorria divertido e batia palminhas.

'- É, sou eu com 1 aninho. Bom, vamos tomar café? A cozinha é por aqui.' – Disse Draco indo na frente.

Tomaram um bom café da manhã e foram se jogar no sofá da sala.

'- Gina, vamos passar a manhã juntos porquê á tarde tenho algumas coisas pra fazer.'

'- Tipo o quê?'

'- Tipo tentar não ficar pobre!'

'- E como vc pretende fazer isso?'

'- Você vai ver mais tarde. Antes disso...'

Draco não terminou a frase e beijou Gina de surpresa.

Os beijos foram ficando cada vez mais intensos e logo Draco se jogou por cima de Gina, beijando-a sempre. Suas mãos foram passeando pelo corpo da garota e logo Gina pôde se sentir como se não mais se pertencesse.

Draco olhou-a nos olhos e num acordo mudo, a levou para o quarto.

O caminho até o quarto foi o suficiente para Draco pensar no que estava fazendo. Colocou Gina na cama e a olhou nos olhos.

'- Gina, o Draco ainda não... acho que eu não devo fazer isso com o corpo dele. E você... você é só uma menina.'

Gina sentou-se na cama e Draco sentiu as mãos da menina levantarem seu rosto. A menina o olhava com um olhar compreensivo, o que lhe foi reconfortante.

'- Tudo bem então... a gente não precisa finalizar o ato, tudo bem? Deixa só eu te beijar bastante.'

Os dois ficaram se abraçando, se beijando e se tocando até o final da manhã.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Saíram de casa ás 11hs e Draco foi com Gina direto á uma filial de Gringotes, onde abriram uma conta no nome da menina. Draco então transferiu quase todo o seu dinheiro para a conta de Gina. Gina protestou um pouco, mas no final, Draco a convenceu que esse era o único jeito do ministério não pegar o seu dinheiro.

'- Gina, se o Draco não lembrar de nada e vier te perguntar se você sabe de alguma coisa, não diga a ele que o dinheiro está com você, tudo bem?'

'- Mas... por quê?'

'- Vamos dizer que eu fui um pouco mulherengo... eu acabaria com esse dinheiro sem fazer nada de útil. Você pode me entregá-lo apenas quando eu estiver casado com você? Ou um pouco antes... mas só quando você ver que eu tomei juízo, tá?'

Gina sorriu e abraçou Draco.

'- Tá... se você acha que eu vou cuidar bem do seu dinheiro, tudo bem.'

'- Bom, hora do almoço... tem um restaurante muito bom aqui perto. Vamos?'

Draco conduziu Gina até o restaurante onde pediu uma mesa reservada. De onde estavam, viram Harry chegar com Cho Chang.

'- Draco, e mesmo verdade tudo aquilo que você disse do Harry? Que ele e a Cho...'

'- É. Eu tenho quase absoluta certeza que você tá sendo enganada.'

'- Maldito!'

'- Mas no que depender de mim isso nunca vai acontecer. Eu te amo, Gina!'

Gina sorriu e Draco pegou sua mão e a beijou. Gina fez o mesmo com a mão dele. Foi quando chegou o almoço, que por sinal estava delicioso.

Saíram do restaurante sem chamar atenção, do mesmo jeito que entraram. Passaram na frente de uma lanchonete e viram pela janela Mione e o Rony conversando e rindo.

'- Eu ainda não perguntei isso... eles vão...'

'- Namorar? Vão sim. Vão casar também. Você e Harry vão ser os padrinhos. Eles terão 2 filhos. Mais alguma pergunta?'

'- Qual o nome deles?'

'- Ah Gina... não vou sair contando tudo né? Deixa a vida guardar algumas surpresas pra você.'

Passaram na frente de um cabeleleiro e Draco fez a proposta.

'- Tá a fim de mudar um pouco esse corte reto?'

'- Hein?'

'- Vem!' – Draco disse puxando Gina pra dentro.

Saíram uma hora depois, Draco com o seu corte normal e unhas cortadas. Gina com o cabelo um pouco mais curto, cortado em três níveis. Parecia saída de um mangá. Gina também tinha feito as sobrancelhas além das unhas (é claro).

'- Nossa Draco, tá muito diferente!'

'- Mudar ás vezes é muito bom, lembre-se disso. Bom... já que já começamos... vamos comprar alguns sapatos?'

'- Mas... seu dinheiro está todo na minha conta!'

'- Não... eu ainda tenho algum comigo pra te transformar numa princesa hoje! E depois... bem... depois minha mãe sempre deposita uma quantia significante todos os meses pra mim. Vamos voltar rápido lá na casa que eu esqueci de trancar a porta da sala, depois vamos á mais compras.'

Draco e Gina foram correndo para a casa e tiveram uma surpresa quando chegaram lá. Da frente da casa, dava para ouvir uma linda melodia vinda do piano.

'- Mãe.' – Draco disse antes de entrar correndo na frente.

Gina foi correndo atrás. Parou atrás de Draco, que observava tudo da porta de entrada da casa.

'- Aposto que o Draco de 14 anos morreria de vergonha de uma atitude dessa.' – disse Gina sussurrando.

'- O Draco de 14 anos não perdeu a mãe dele' – disse Draco sussurrando de volta – 'Mas você está certa, ele morreria de vergonha!'

'- Draco!' – disse Narcisa olhando surpresa quando notou a presença do filho. – 'Olá Gina, que surpresa vê-los juntos!'

'- Gina já sabe de toda a verdade, mãe!'

'- Ah...' – Narcisa disse sem saber o que dizer. – 'Já vieram aqui hoje, pelo que eu vi. A porta da sala estava aberta.'

'- É... eu vim trancar. Desculpe.'

'- Tudo bem. O que vão fazer agora á tarde?'

'- Vou dar um banho de loja em Gina, o que acha?'

'- Não Draco... esse cabelo já foi o suficiente!'

'- Se você quiser me conquistar se eu não lembrar de você, vai ter que ter bem mais do que um cabelo legal!'

'- Ah, Draco Malfoy!!! Era nisso que você tava pensando quando me levou pro cabeleleiro?'

'- Não, mas foi um argumento legal, não foi?'

'- Acho uma ótima idéia, Gina! Vamos mudar tudo! Já que estamos mudando a vida do Draco, porque não mudar a sua?'

'- Mãe, a Gina toca piano!'

'- Toco nada! Só a mão direita!'

'- Então eu vou te ensinar piano nas férias! Uma pena você nunca ter se interessado, Draco!'

'- Mãe... eu toco piano! Estudo desde os 20 anos.'

'- Sério? Essa eu quero ver!'

Depois de tocarem mais um pouco de piano, saíram para fazer compras.

Narcisa se divertiu com Gina, saíram de umas 5 lojas lotadas de sacolas... com roupas para Gina, é claro. As dela, ela deixou ordens para entregarem na Mansão Malfoy. Depois foram para as lojas de sapatos... e bolsas... maquiagens... jóias... Gina saiu transformada.

Foram mais uma vez para a casa antes de tomarem a carruagem para Hogwarts. Já era quase 7 horas e os dois tinham que ir rápido ou poderiam ter problemas.

'- Precisamos sair juntas mais vezes!' – disse Narcisa.

'- É...' – Gina disse rindo, mas depois o seu sorriso murchou e ela emendou – 'Mas vocês vão lutar do lado de Voldemort.'

'- Isso ainda não está decidido... você tem que fugir, mãe.'

'- Não...' – disse Narcisa. – 'Eu não vou fugir. Eu vou lutar. Mas eu juro, Gina, eu não vou matar ninguém. Eu quero que o Harry vença essa guerra tanto quanto você. Quanto ao Draco, essa decisão é dele.'

'- Exato. Essa decisão é dele.' – disse Draco – 'Mas eu vou deixar uma carta explicando tudo pra ele.'

'- Vamos?' – disse Gina – 'Está ficando tarde!'

'- Vamos.' – disse Draco e os três saíram levando as sacolas diminuídas magicamente até a carruagem.

Foi quando Draco sentiu uma forte dor de cabeça, mas ignorou. Sabia que era um efeito colateral e que a hora de voltar para o seu tempo se aproximava. Afinal... as dores de cabeça vinham cada vez mais fortes.

**------- CONTINUA... ------**

**N/A:** Yeahhhh!!! Mais um capítulo!!!

Tô levando cerca de 3 horas para escrever cada capítulo! Cerca de 1 hora para cada 3 folhas! Isso é muito! Preciso melhorar!

Obrigada por me avisarem da Fic "Entre o céu e o inferno". Muito boa. Fiquei pensando nela por um bom tempo. O bom é que gosto da fic... e o ruim é que eu acabo não pensando muito na minha. Mas tá aí, fiz um esforço e escrevi o terceiro dia.

Tá... eu não aumentei tanto assim a classificação. Achei que não seria justo. Poxa... o corpo não dele! Mas fiz uma cena um pouco mais... picante. Valeu, não valeu?

Vou escrever uma action, prometo. Mas de um capítulo só.

Nossa, essa fic tá me dando mais trabalho do que eu pensava! Cada cena tá dando um rumo diferente pra fic! Eu já nem sei mais o final, os personagens estão ganhando vida própria!

Mas aos poucos... eles estão mudando tudo. Tudo mesmo! E bem... o final mudou um pouco... mas continua surpreendente!

_**Um beijão;**_

_**.::Nathoca Malfoy::.**_


	6. Só mais um dia

**Capítulo 4**

**O 4° Dia**

**Só mais um dia**

Naquela dia, Draco acordou já sentindo dor de cabeça. A dor diminuiu um pouco depois de uma boa chuveirada, mas ele sabia que não podia adiar mais a sua volta.

Correu para a escrivaninha e pegou um pedaço de pergaminho.

----------------------------------

_Gina, minha adorada namorada, mulher da minha vida:_

_Hoje eu acordei com a cabeça doendo... e muito! Acho que não vou poder ficar por mais tempo. Por isso decidi que amanhã mesmo vou embora... ou talvez hoje á noite. Por favor, será que você pode faltar nas aulas da tarde pra ficar comigo? Cada dia com você é tudo de mais precioso que eu tenho. Tudo que eu mais quero, é que quando eu voltar para o meu tempo, eu possa te ver ao meu lado e chamá-la de minha esposa. EU TE AMO MUITO, VIRGÍNIA!_

_Um super beijo daquele te ama e vai te amar por todo o sempre;_

_Draco Malfoy_

-----------------------------------

Colocou na perna da sua coruja e não esperou muito para ter a resposta.

----------------------------------

_Draco, meu amado:_

_Nem me lembre. Tenho tanto medo! Não sei o que vai acontecer quando você voltar! Acho que sou maluca! Hoje eu namoro com você, amanhã... só Merlin sabe! Mas por favor, fique mais um dia! Mesmo que "você" não venha a acreditar em nada e eu acabe te perdendo... tudo que você fez por mim... eu nunca vou poder retribuir!_

_Você trouxe á tona tudo que há de melhor em mim. Despertou a minha auto-estima, fez com que eu me achasse bonita... e até atraente! Eu estou me sentindo uma nova pessoa. E não é pelo banho de loja de ontem (confesso que ajudou bastante), mas pelo fato de eu estar me sentindo completa! Não sei se isso se deve ao fato de você ter me conhecido há mais tempo ou por você me amar, mas... você me enxerga por dentro!_

_Eu te amo demais! Não me deixe, por favor! Fiquei só mais um dia!_

_E sim, vou passar a tarde inteirinha com você! Vamos tomar café juntos? Te encontro lá embaixo em 15 minutos! Te espero na porta do "Great Hall"._

_Com todo amor;_

_Ginevra Weasley_

-----------------------------------------

Draco leu a carta de Gina e não pôde deixar de sorrir. Ele tinha conseguido conquistar a mulher da sua vida! Tá... ele é um homem muito mais maduro do que aparenta naquele corpo de 14 anos. E ainda sabia praticamente tudo da vida de Gina... Tinha em casa todas as revistas que a menina tinha saído, jornais, entrevistas, livros que ela escreveu, livros que falavam dela... isso foi de uma ajuda e tanto!

Mas não sentia que tinha jogado sujo. Afinal, a amava. Gina era a mulher da sua vida! E depois... ela ia casar com aquele Potter que ia traí-la com a Cho Chang! Não... ela merecia algo melhor. E esse algo melhor era... ele!

Sorriu ao terminar sua linha de pensamento e correu para terminar a carta do outro dia. Era melhor tentar finalizar logo!

----------------------------------------

_Draco, eu sei que parece meio estranho e que você pode não se lembrar, mas é você mesmo que está escrevendo essa carta. Leia até o final, é extremamente importante._

_Eu sou você com 35 anos. Você pode não lembrar, mas eu assumi o seu corpo por alguns dias. Você pode constatar pelos seus pergaminhos._

_Voltei ao tempo porque tive a oportunidade de mudar algumas coisas em sua (minha) vida. É, seu (meu) futuro não é nada bom. Resumindo, seu (meu) "querido" pai, Lúcio, perdeu toda a sua fortuna apoiando Voldemort, que por fim perdeu a guerra pro "Testa Rachada". Sua (minha) mãe morreu na guerra. Você (eu) gosta há anos de uma mulher proibida pra você (mim): primeiro porque é casada com o Potter, e segundo... porque é a Weasley!_

_Eu estou tentando arrumar as coisas por aqui pra minha (sua) vida. _

_Primeiro: Falei com o Dumbledore. Eu (você) não tenho nenhum papel especial nessa guerra, portanto, não tenho porque lutar. Por isso, não quero ser um comensal. Se você voltar pra casa no fim desse ano, sabe que vai ser inevitável. Snape quer te dar aulas de oclumência. Aceite!_

_Segundo, falei com Narcisa. É, sua (minha) mãe. Ela acreditou em mim (você) e sabe que eu sou do futuro. Ela vai lutar assim mesmo, mas me prometeu mais cuidado._

_Terceiro, se prepare para o choque: você está namorando Gina Weasley!_

_E antes de fazer uma besteira, quero que olhe muito bem pra ela e veja que garota linda ela se transformou. Eu e Narcisa (sua/minha mãe), passeamos por Hogsmead e demos um banho de loja nela. Ela está simplesmente linda! E posso afirmar que isso não é nada, ela vai ficar muito mais!_

_Se eu pudesse te dizer o quanto ela é maravilhosa... sabia que ela tem vontade de tocar piano? Ela toca só com a mão direita! E adivinha qual é música favorita dela? "Hedwiges Theme". Você pode acreditar? Também é a minha. Adoro tocá-la ao piano! Tocamos essa música á três mãos e depois Narcisa chegou e tocamos juntos. Tivemos momentos maravilhosos em Hogsmead! Torço para que você se lembre deles!_

_Ah tá... você (eu) vai estudar piano! Eu estudo piano há 15 anos. Mas isso é mais pra frente! E eu toco muito bem, então vê se não desiste!_

_Já te falei que Gina é escritora de romances? E é talentosa! Ela vai fazer seu primeiro milhão vendendo livros (mas não conte isso á ela). Mas bem... mesmo sendo tão famosa, ela trabalha no Ministério da Magia. Vai entender, né? Acho que é por causa da Granger. Ela quer ficar perto da amiga. Afinal, o marido dela tá sempre viajando (e traindo ela com a Cho Chang). Mas bom, chega de falar do futuro da Gina e do seu, porque eu vim pra cá, justamente, pra tentar mudar tudo isso. E sabe por que?_

_Por que eu AMO demais aquela ruivinha. Ela é incrível! Por favor, não faça nada que vá se arrepender mais tarde! E isso inclui trabalhar pra Voldemort! E deixar a minha ruivinha também!_

_Bom, se ajudar... ela adora flores (todos os tipos, mas tem preferência por rosas e cravos) e é louca por chocolate (menos amargo). Ah... e trate de comprar uma aliança de compromisso pra ela. Mas só na semana que vem, porque eu guardei todo o seu dinheiro em lugar seguro. Mas não se preocupe, ele vai voltar pra você._

_Se você não acreditar em nada do que está escrito aqui, converse com Narcisa. E com Gina também. Acredite: elas são as mulheres da sua vida!_

_Toda a sorte do mundo pra você (mim)._

_E vê se me (te) esculta! É conselho de você pra você mesmo (eu devo estar ficando biruta!)_

_Draco Malfoy_

_(você mesmo - com 35 anos) _

---------------------------------

Olhou para a carta. "É ficou boa!" E desceu correndo para tomar café.

Ao chegar no pé da escada, viu Gina parada na porta do salão. Ela estava estonteante. O cabelo em três níveis a deixava com um ar mais adulto e ao mesmo tempo infantil, uma mistura perigosa se somada á cor ruiva e á pele clara. Os brincos dourados com uma pedra de Rubi ao meio faziam conjunto com o colar também de ouro e com o pingente de leão com olhos de rubi. O uniforme novo, a blusa um pouco mais colada mostrava sua barriga lisa e a saia alguns dedos mais curta fazia um espetáculo somada á meia três quartos e sapatos pretos. A gravata arrumada e a capa por cima dos ombros... Gina estava maravilhosa.

'- Draco, tá tudo bem?' – ouviu a voz de Gina o chamando, o que o tirou de seus pensamentos.

'- Desculpa, mas é que você está tão linda... que eu fiquei meio que sem palavras!'

'- Obrigada. Vamos?'

Entraram de mãos juntas no Great Hall e viram muitos olhos masculinos em Gina, mas o que mais lhe incomodou, foi o Harry Potter.

Viu quando Potter lhe acenou com a mão e mostrou um lugar vago perto dele. Draco apertou a mão de Gina instintivamente e esta, percebendo o apertão, agradeceu de longe com um sorriso enquanto Draco a puxava para a mesa da Sonserina.

'- Ciumento!'- ouviu Gina sussurrar em seu ouvido.

'- Tenho motivos, afinal, estou roubando a futura esposa dele.' – sussurrou de volta.

'- Você é maluco de me contar isso, vai que eu gosto da idéia?!' – ainda sussurrando.

'- Só se você quiser ser chifrada pela Cho Chang. Olha lá... ela não perdeu tempo em tentar tirar os olhos do seu "maridinho" de você.' – respondeu, também sussurrando.

'- Pára com isso, Draco! Se fosse pra você ficar nesse ciúme todo, não devia ter me arrumado desse jeito!' – Gina já disse um pouco mais irritada, mas ainda assim sussurrando.

'- Você sabe que eu fiz isso pra uso próprio né?' – ele disse sorrindo, sem mais sussurrar.

'- Besta!' – ela respondeu dando um tapinha no braço dele.

Os dois tomaram café rindo juntos. Estavam vivendo o momento deles. E era um momento maravilhoso. Draco ainda reparou em vários meninos que não tiravam o olho de Gina, mas tentou ignorar, confiava muito na sua ruivinha e sabia bem quem era a real ameaça... Harry Potter.

Foi com grande desgosto que se separaram para as aulas da manhã.

O tempo passou devagar e parecia uma eternidade que não se viam quando almoçaram juntos, na mesa da Grifinória com Harry, Rony e Hermione. Draco não gostou nem um pouquinho dessa parte, mas sabia que era necessário. Eram os amigos da sua ruivinha. E sabia que Hermione, além de se tornar sua amiga para sempre, seria também sua cunhada.

Depois do almoço, saíram para caminhar juntos na beira do lago.

Gina perguntava á Draco sobre os livros que ela tinha escrito e sobre o futuro. Algumas coisas Draco respondia, outras não. Jogaram pedras no lago e curtiram a presença um do outro, como só um casal realmente apaixonado sabe fazer. Gina sentou-se entre as pernas de Draco e encostou no peito dele. Ficaram assim, juntinhos, por um bom tempo.

'- Eu nuca pensei que um dia eu fosse ser amada desse jeito!'

'- E eu pensei que eu nunca ia amar ninguém assim. Ainda mais uma Weasley!'

'- Ei! O que é que você tem contra os Weasleys?'

'- Preciso mesmo dizer? Você sabe... traidores de sangue, pobres, etc, etc, etc... não que isso seja importante pra mim hoje. Eu mudei muito. E você foi a principal razão disso.'

'- Malfoy... dá pra parar?'

'- Desculpa Gina, mas é que... era uma visão completamente errada que eu tinha.'

'- É... e é esse Malfoy que eu vou ter que enfrentar se eu quiser ter você.'

'- Vamos torcer para que eu lembre de tudo ou que eu acredite na carta que eu escrevi.'

'- É... vamos torcer.'

Ficaram um bom tempo juntos... em silêncio, olhando o vento levar algumas folhas para o chão e fazer pequenas ondas no lago. Não tem nada como passar o tempo com aquelas pessoas que aquecem nosso coração.

A noite caiu e com ela, a vontade de ficar mais um pouco juntos, mas sabiam que era melhor não. Entraram para jantar e fizeram isso na mesa da Sonserina, onde não tinha ninguém para incomodar.

Draco levou Gina até a entrada da Grifinória e combinaram de se encontrar na Floresta Proibida ás 6hs, para se despedirem. Deram um beijo que traduzia todo o sentimento que existia entre eles e se despediram com um sorriso.

No caminho para o dormitório da Sonserina, Draco sentiu sua cabeça doer novamente. Pensou que fosse cair de tanta dor. Mas conseguiu chegar ao dormitório. Pegou a carta e colocou no bolso da calça.

Caiu na cama com um sono anormal, mas não pôde evitar... em 3 minutos estava dormindo.

**------------- CONTINUA... --------------**

**N/A:** Eu já postei o próximo! Ele é pequenininho, então não vai doer nada ler agora! Clica aí no botãozinho!Ah, e muito obrigada pelas reviews! Eu não tô respondendo porque eu ando com o tempo meio apertado: ou eu escrevo a fic ou respondo review (acho que vcs preferem a fic). Mas prometo que arrumo um tempo pra responder! Agora, VAMOS Á LEITURAAAA!!!

_**Beijos;**_

_**Nathoca Malfoy**_


	7. O Conto de Fadas Chega ao Fim

**Capítulo 5**

**O 5° Dia**

**O Conto de Fadas chega ao fim**

Draco acordou muito mal. Foi para o chuveiro mas nem a água gelada fez com que ele melhorasse. Pegou o "relógio" e a idéia de voltar imediatamente lhe pareceu tentadora. Mas não... não podia fazer isso com Gina.

Se trocou o mais rápido que pôde e correu para a Floresta Proibida. No caminho, lembrou de conferir se a carta estava no seu bolso. Colocou a mão lá e felizmente ela estava.

Olhou para o relógio, eram 5:30hs. Não sabia se ia agüentar meia hora. Foi para a Floresta Proibida torcendo para que Gina já estivesse lá. Sua cabeça parecia que ia explodir.

Quando chegou, tudo que encontrou foi Snow.

Unicórnios não gostam de homens, mas excepcionalmente, Snow se aproximou de Draco e permitiu que este o tocasse. Instantaneamente, Draco começou a se sentir melhor. Mas era só soltar do animal, que a dor de cabeça voltava mais forte.

E foi somente pela ajuda de Snow, que se deitou ao seu lado, que Draco pôde esperar Gina.

Assim que a menina chegou e viu Draco caído embaixo da árvore ao lado de Snow, não conseguiu segurar as lágrimas.

'- Draco... você não tá nada bem!'

'- Pára com isso... nós dois sabíamos que a minha hora de voltar estava chegando!'

Gina então se abaixou e abraçou Draco, que retribuiu o abraço.

'- Se não fosse por Snow, eu não ia ter conseguido te esperar.'

'- Obrigada Snow.'

Nisso, Snow se levanta e Draco sente a dor mais forte do que nunca... eu mal agüentava falar.

'- Gina... eu tenho que voltar... minha cabeça tá doendo muito! Parece que vai explodir! Por favor... cuida de mim... digo... do Draco. Eu... eu não sei como ele vai ficar quando eu voltar pro futuro... quando ele voltar a ter 14 anos.'

'- Pode deixar' – ela disse com os olhos cheios de lágrimas e se despediu com um beijo no rosto.

'- Faça com que o Draco encontre a carta no bolso da calça.' – disse apontando para o próprio bolso. – 'Eu te amo muito, minha ruivinha.'

'- Eu também te amo muito, Draco!'

Draco então pegou o relógio e programou para ir para o seu tempo.

Sentiu uma tontura e desmaiou. Mas ainda ouviu Gina gritar o seu nome...

**--------- CONTINUA... -----------**

**N/A:** Aê... não me matem!!!

Não vou publicar o próximo capítulo agora não... senão não vai ter graça!

Vou fazer suspense!

Hehehehehe!!! Como sou malvada!

Ah, acho que já deu pra perceber que o próximo capítulo é o último!

E essa fic não tem epílogo!

Muito obrigada pra quem tá acompanhando essa fic!

Já está no ar **CHOCOLATE É MÁGICO**. Leiam pelo menos o trailer!

_**Beijinhus;**_

_**Nathoca Malfoy**_


	8. De Volta pra Casa

Capítulo 6

De volta pra casa! (Mas que casa?)

Acordou e olhou em volta... estava em um quarto de hospital...

A enfermeira sorriu pra ele e fez sinal para um grupo de pessoas que estavam do lado de fora. Reconheceu algumas delas. Viu claramente Rony, Hermione, Harry e Gina. Tinha também um rapaz alto de cabelos ruivos, um outro rapaz alto, de cabelos pretos e uma senhora loira. Depois da enfermeira sair, uma linda moça ruiva... com um corte de cabelo completamente diferente perguntou:

'- Você sabe quem eu sou, não é mesmo?'

'-Ginevra Weasley.'

'-Não... eu sou casada. Com quem?'

'- O Malfoy acordou, pequena?' – entrou Harry abraçando Gina por trás.

'-Harry, por favor, eu não disse que queria falar sozinha com ele primeiro? Daqui a pouco eu chamo todos vocês, prometo.'

'-Malfoy... finalmente vamos conversar de igual pra igual!' – disse Harry de cara amarrada.

'-Harry, não foi ele, já te expliquei isso.' – disse Gina

'- Mas a culpa foi toda dele!'

'- Você tá despedido!' – disse Hermione entrando com cara de brava. – 'Seu inconsequente! Você podia ter arruinado todo o nosso futuro! É difícil fazer um simples relatório?'

'-Mione, pega leve com ele!' – entrou Rony – 'Eu também acho que o que o Malfoy fez foi uma puta idiotice! Mas ele acabou de voltar de um coma. E até que os motivos dele foram nobres.'

'-Nobres? Ele é um Malfoy, um sonserino! Agiu pensando apenas nele mesmo!' – disse o rapaz de cabelos pretos.

'-Infelizmente eu tenho que concordar! Mas não posso deixar de agradecer á ele.' – disse o rapaz de cabelos ruivos.

'- Não falem assim! Eu devo á ele a minha vida.' – disse a moça de cabelos loiros, entrando pela porta.

Draco, que até agora estava confuso, sem memórias e não entendendo nada, além de não reconhecer duas pessoas do grupo, finalmente falou alguma coisa.

'-Mãe.'

Draco então ia se levantando da cama, mas todos, sem exceção, o empurraram de volta com um uníssono "Não!"

'- Fica aí! É melhor repousar.' – disse o rapaz de cabelos ruivos.

'- Já recuperou suas memórias, já sabe quem eu sou?' – Gina perguntou.

'-Ginevra Molly Weasley...'

'-Tá... e o meu último sobrenome? Já recuperou suas memórias?'

'- É isso que dá mexer com o tempo!' – disse Hermione.

'-Vamos sair. Todos nós.' – disse o rapaz de cabelos ruivos. – 'Acho que a conversa dos dois não vai ser muito agradável!'

Todos saíram do quarto e Draco pôde perceber que todos eles foram á contra gosto, até mesmo o rapaz que havia sugerido aquilo.

Ficou um silêncio incômodo no quarto por algum tempo.

'- O que... o que foi aquilo?' – Draco conseguiu perguntar.

'- Você não lembra mesmo?'

'-Não.'

'- Tá bom, eu vou contar tudo pra você.'

'- Por favor.'

'-Quando você foi embora... antes do Malfoy de 15 anos voltar, ele ficou desmaiado por 5 dias. Na verdade, 4 dias e cerca de 8 horas. Quando ele acordou e me viu na enfermaria, bem, ele me insultou. Eu esperei calada, sabe. E disse á ele para olhar no bolso da calça dele. Ele leu a carta calado.'

'- E aí, diz logo. Eu sou casado com você?'

'-Escuta, por favor. Você... você de início não acreditou. Depois resolveu confirmar a história com sua mãe. Então você começou a ter aulas de oclumência e a namorar comigo.'

'- Nós nos casamos?'

'-Malfoy, por favor, tá sendo difícil pra mim! Cala a boca e escuta!'

'- Nós não nos casamos.'

'- Como eu ia dizendo, você realmente me achou bonita. Mas... me enganou pra dormir comigo. Depois de... depois de conseguir, você me abandonou. Disse que nunca namoraria uma Weasley á sério. E eu... eu estava grávida de Philipe!'

'-Não... eu não fiz isso!'

'- Você disse que o filho era problema meu e mais um monte de coisas horríveis que eu não vou repetir. Eu cheguei a procurar sua mãe para pedir ajuda, mas vocês tinham fugido juntos. Eu fiquei sozinha com o seu filho e graças á Merlim, com o dinheiro que você me deixou. Era uma quantia razoável, mas mesmo assim não dava para comprar uma casa. Eu ia viver com o bebê por um tempo, mas e depois? Eu não ia nem me formar! Eu já via um futuro horrível pela minha frente quando... quando o Harry assumiu o seu filho.'

'- ...'

'- O mundo bruxo inteiro falou mal dele, mas ele enfrentou tudo. E... e até rompeu o namoro que tinha acabado de começar com a Cho Chang.'

'- ...'

'-Philipe nasceu pouco antes da guerra começar, é o menino ruivo que estava aqui agora pouco. Harry nos escondeu no mundo trouxa, onde eu vivia tomando a poção polissuco e rezando todos os dias para que o pequeno não mostrasse que já tinha magia. Depois que a guerra acabou e Harry finalmente venceu, nós nos mudamos de volta para a Inglaterra. Harry descobriu que era estéril, mas mesmo assim queria um filho dele. Fomos atrás de vários tratamentos e ele encontrou um bruxo no Brasil que misturava a ciência trouxa e a bruxa e já tinha conseguido resultados com outros casais. Com a ajuda desse bruxo, eu consegui engravidar de James. Ele criou os dois igualmente, como se ambos fossem filhos dele.'

'- Nada mais justo ele querer um filho dele. Que bom que deu certo.' – Draco disse num sussurro, mal acreditando no que ouvia.

'- Eu também achei justo. Os dois meninos que viu aqui, são meus filhos. Eu e Harry nos divorciamos há 14 anos. Somos bons amigos e ele reencontrou Cho. Com a ajuda desse mesmo bruxo do Brasil, Cho conseguiu engravidar e os dois tem uma filha de 11 anos, Anahara. Somos bons amigos hoje em dia.'

' –Me perdoa. Eu sei que sou o maior culpado disso tudo. Não sei nem o que dizer pra você.'

'- Não diz nada... descansa. Você não é o Malfoy de antes... todos nós estávamos esperando o Malfoy que conhecemos por 5 dias em Hogwarts voltar. Bom, pelo menos eu e sua mãe.'

'- E o que aconteceu comigo?'

'- Não sei... você fugiu com a sua mãe mas se separou dela. Apareceu pobre, sujo, roubando trouxas com magia. Passou dois anos em Azkaban e depois sua mãe conseguiu pra você um emprego no ministério. Não sei se lá você se apaixonou por mim mas... essa é a história. Á partir daí, você já sabe... ela te deu uma máquina do tempo pra testar e... bem...'

'- Eu sou um verme!'

'- Bom, nem tudo você fez errado. Investi parte do dinheiro publicando meus livros e posso dizer que vivo confortavelmente hoje com meus dois filhos. Bom, os dois já planejam se mudar. Você tá de volta e assumindo que é um verme. Isso pra mim já é suficiente pra saber que você criou juízo... eu não me esqueci da promessa. Aqui está o seu dinheiro.' – Gina disse entregando a chave.

'- Eu não quero nada. Eu arruinei a sua vida mais do que aparentava antes de eu... olha... muito obrigado por tudo, muito o brigado por cuidar do meu filho. Eu espero que ele me perdoe um dia. Será que eu posso falar com o Potter?'

Gina saiu da sala e chamou Harry, que entrou de cara amarrada.

'-Potter... obrigado. Você foi... você foi um homem de verdade e eu te agradeço por isso. Você criou o meu filho como se fosse seu. Você cuidou da Gina quando ela mais precisava. Eu nunca vou poder retribuir ou agradecer o suficiente.'

Mas antes de Harry dizer qualquer coisa, a dor de cabeça de Draco voltou muito forte e ele não pôde evitar de gritar de dor. Tudo que ouviu antes de desmaiar novamente foi Harry chamando a enfermeira e Gina gritando seu nome.

Draco acordou e novamente a cena se repetiu... estava num quarto de hospital, só que dessa vez, o menino de cabelos ruivos estava sentado ao seu lado, velando o seu sono. Devia ser madrugada.

Draco sorriu e se levantando, foi até o menino e o acordou.

'-Malfoy... volta pra cama! Vou chamar a mamãe.'

'- Pode parar de me chamar de Malfoy agora e me chamar de papai, Philipe. Ou eu corto a verba pra sua viagem pra Grécia quando acabar Hogwarts. E se minhas contas estiverem corretas, você deveria ter por volta de 20 anos de acordo com a história da sua mãe. E não os 17 que realmente tem.'

'-Papai! Você voltou! Que susto! E aí? Já lembra de tudo?'

'-Alguns fatos estão nublados, mas eu lembro o suficiente. Quem foi a mente brilhante dessa piada de mal gosto?'

'- Bom, na verdade a idéia foi da mamãe. Ela disse que ia aproveitar pra se vingar de você ter ficado olhando a bunda da "loira siliconada" na piscina do hotel mês passado.'

'-GINEVRA MALFOY, VOCÊ ME PAGA!'

- FIM ? -

_N/A: _Terminei!

Obrigada por lerem essa fic! Obrigada pra você! Pra você, pra você pra você pra você pra você... Gente, obrigada mesmo!

Espero que esse final tenha surpreendido (e assustado) um pouco vocês.

Leiam minha nova fic: "Chocolate é Mágico"

O Trailer e o primeiro capítulo já estão postados.

_Um beijão;_

_Nathoca Malfoy_

OBS: Eu sei que prometi que esse era o último capítulo, mas acabei fazendo um epílogo kawaii pra vcs! É curtinho. Boa leitura e obrigada.


	9. Epílogo

Epílogo

Quatro Mãos

A Mansão Malfoy estava em festa.

O salão de festas estava cheio... e só com parentes e amigos.

Narcisa recebia á todos na porta com toda graça e elegância que só os Malfoys tem.

Assim que Draco entrou, foi saudado com uma salva de palmas.

Mas os primeiros abraços que recebeu e fez questão que fosse assim, foram de suas filhas Monique e Mirela.

Depois, vieram Philipe e Albus Severus.

'- Desculpe pela peça, senhor Malfoy. Mas Gina me ameaçou se eu não ajudasse. Ela disse que eu sou muito parecido com Harry e que o senhor ia acreditar se eu participasse.' – Albus disse pedindo desculpas.

'- Tudo bem Albus, o importante é que eu estou de volta!'

'- Parabéns Malfoy.' – Hermione cumprimentou acompanhado de Rony e de seus filhos Thomas e Juliana, de uns 12 anos cada um.'

'- Foi graças á você ter conquistado a Gina que eu tenho o meu Harry' – disse Cho meio sem graça. – 'Obrigada.'

'- É Malfoy. E obrigado pela força na guerra também. Sua espionagem pra ODF fez toda a diferença.' – disse Harry.

Malfoy apenas agradecia e olhando a festa, se lembrava de quão vazia sua vida era e de quantos amigos tinha agora. Perambulou pela festa e parou olhando a cena que julgou a mais bonita da sua vida: sua mãe estava conversando com Gina e Philipe, enquanto Monique e Mirela corriam ao redor deles num pega-pega sem fim. Era a sua família. A família que ele fez o impossível pra ter: voltou no tempo e mudou toda a sua vida.

O relógio marcava 3:30 da manhã quando os últimos convidados saíram e Gina, Draco, Narcisa e Philipe foram se deitar. Draco e Philipe pegaram Mirela e Monique que estavam dormindo nos sofás da biblioteca e levaram as duas para a cama, deixando o banho para o dia seguinte. As meninas estavam num sono tão gostoso...

Depois de tomar um banho, abraçou sua mulher que já esperava por ele na cama.

'- Parece tudo um sonho.' – Draco comentou sorrindo.

'- Ainda não acabou! Vem. Aparata comigo.' – Gina disse se levantando e pegando a sua varinha.

'- Assim, de pijama?' – disse Draco se referindo ao estado que estavam, mas já pegando a sua varinha.

Estão Gina disse, antes de aparatar:

'- Onde vamos não terá problema: á casa em Hogsmead!'

Draco aparatou logo atrás e sentaram-se juntos ao piano.

'- Se tudo aquilo tivesse realmente acontecido, eu ia lutar por você, minha ruivinha. De novo... e quantas vezes mais fossem necessárias para que você voltasse a me amar.'

'- Eu sei.'

Se olharam e sorriram.

E nenhum dos dois ousou quebrar aquele momento mágico.

Foi Draco quem começou a melodia... "Edwiges Theme", com as duas mãos. Ele nunca tinha pensado em estudar piano antes de ler a sua própria carta, mas se isso era assim tão importante pro "ele" do futuro, fez questão de aprender. E nunca se arrependeu disso.

Gina o acompanhou... com as duas mãos. Ela também tinha começado a estudar piano depois da guerra.

E ficaram assim, um bom tempo, só tocando piano.

Tinham um piano na Mansão Malfoy, mas nenhum substituía aquele piano. Porque foi naquele piano, que descobriram que já tinham mudado suas vidas.

Não é preciso uma máquina do tempo para mudar a nossa vida.

Basta querer.

Que uma nova chance aparece!

EDWIGES THEME

_(só o início)_

Si Mi – Sol Fá Mi – Si Lá – Fá – Mi – Sol Fá Ré – Fá Si

Si Mi – Sol Fa Mi – Si Ré – Ré Do – Fá Do – Si Si Si – Fá Mi – Fá

- FIM -

_Por__ Nathoca Malfoy_

_Disclaimer: Todos os personagens dessa história pertencem ao mundo de Harry Potter. Direitos reservados á J. , Bloomsbury, Rocco e Warner Brothers._


End file.
